


Descendants: The Second Chances

by Raiya27516



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Descendants 2 (2017), F/M, Gen, Hades is not Mal's father, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya27516/pseuds/Raiya27516
Summary: Ben decides to bring more kids from the Isle. Some of them are really trying to be good and others have their own agenda in Auradon. The Auradonians are divided in those who think that everyone has the right to be given a chance and those who think that the VK's will be the doom of Auradon. It's canon until D2 and won't follow D3 (mostly)Originally posted in Fanfiction.net in July 31, 2017
Relationships: Ben & Audrey Rose (Disney: Descendants), Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Chad Charming/Harriet Hook, Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Harriet Hook/Anthony Tremaine
Kudos: 4





	1. New Proclamation

After returning from the Isle of the Lost, Ben had been thinking about the Villain Kids that were left there.

Dizzy Tremaine had no evil or mean bone in her body unlike her mother or grandmother.

Freddie Facillier was mischievous but not evil.

The kids of the Anti-Hero club wanted to be good and were kind, at least that was what Mal and the others said about them.

On the other hand Uma, Harry Hook and Gil wanted to stay evil as their parents.

He was kind of disappointed when Uma refused to take the chance that was offered to her, but it also made him realize that not everyone wanted to reform. And after the cotillion he was considering a New Proclamation.

He was studying the possibility to bring more Villain Kids to Auradon. Dizzy was invited at Evie's request, also Yen Sid had written to him about the Anti-Hero Club members and Evie was dropping hints about other kids who may deserve a chance.

He called a meeting with some of the members of the council: Cinderella and Charming, Aurora and Phillip, Li Shang and Mulan, Snow White, Captain Phoebus de Chateaupers, Aladdin, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, Queen Clarion of the Fairies, Hercules, Pocahontas, Robin Hood, Emperor Kuzco and King Milo of Atlantis. Of course his parents and the VK's were present too.

All of them looked curious about what he was going to say.

"I'm thinking about bringing a few kids from the Isle" He announced. Then he waited their reactions.

Charming looked annoyed as well as Aurora and Phillip, but Cinderella was looking disapprovingly to her husband. Snow White sighed. Li Shang, Mulan, Robin Hood and Captain Phoebus were waiting for more information. The others were muttering thing under their breath.

"But I wanted to inform you on who is going to come" Ben said and read the papers he had on his hand " As you may know I decided to bring Dizzy Tremaine daughter of Drizella… Also Yen Sid, who has been living and teaching in the Isle for twenty years has formed group called the Anti- Hero Club for the Villain Kids who want to reform; among them are: Claudine Frollo,Hadie son of Hades, Yzla daughter of Yzma, Eddie Balthazar, Diego de Vil, Hermie Bing, Big Murph…he is the son of one of the pirates of the Jolly Roger, Harold son of Horace, Jason son of Jasper, and more recently Harriet Hook, Melinoe daughter of Hades,Hal son of Hans, Rick Ratcliffe, Henry son of Prince John and Anthony Tremaine son of Anastasia.

All of the present started to talk at the same time. Some of them were almost yelling. Ben was getting stressed by it. Mal looked sick and shared a look with Evie.

"I don't want more Villain Kids near my son" Charming said furiously "Especially the Tremaines"

"If they are supervised I see no problem in bringing them from the Isle" Li Shang said at the same time.

"Does that dinosaur have children?!" Kuzco asked/yelled surprised.

"Peter and my fairies won't be happy"Queen Clarion muttered.

"My people won't like the idea" Pocahontas said.

"I'm sure that Yen Sid has good sense" Milo said absently.

"Everyone deserves a second chance" Elsa said confidently "The kids are not responsible for the crimes of their parents"

Then they all fell silent when Ben coughed a little to catch their attention and said: "Could you speak one at once?"

"They deserve a chance" Cinderella said with a soft voice.

"They are villains raised by their parents" Charming protested "They are no good

"I'm sorry to point this out but _your_ wife was raised by a villain and she is a good person" Evie pointed out "While _your_ son…"

"Don't talk about my son that way!" Charming fumed.

They fell silent again and Milo asked to the VK's: "What do we know about those kids?"

"Dizzy has no evil bone in her body" Evie said "She is actually the only one of Drizella's daugthers that is nice" Then said with a face "Anthony is… snobbish but he always looked as if he could live in Auradon, but also he wanted to stay evil the last time we saw him" She looked to her friends who nodded.

"But Yen Sid said that he joined the Anti-Hero Club so we can give him a chance" Ben said.

"Hadie is a prankster and Melinoe is a poor little thing" Mal continued " I don't know many things about Hermie Bing or Eddie Balthazar"

"Harriet is nothing like her siblings" Carlos commented " She truly cares about her crew as Big Murph" Then added "Claudine is truly shy and is scared of her father" He noticed how Captain Phoebus grimaced at the thought of Judge Frollo. "Jace and Harry were my "friends", they are not evil just…stupid and eager to please….and my cousin Diego is just the average teenager who has a band"

"Rick is not nice or bad, he just accommodates to the situation" Jay said "Hal is a real prince if you know what I mean"

Queen Elsa gave a small smile, no one knew if it was a good or a bad thing.

"And the dinosaur's kid?" Kuzco asked curiously.

"A little bit crazy and whiny but can be nice if you are in her good side" Evie answered.

"Then we are settled?" Ben asked after a few minutes.

Out of sixteen members of the council present, three were against the idea : Charming, Aurora and Phillip. Kuzco,Snow White, Captain Phoebus and Queen Clarion abstained from voting. The rest agreed but put one condition: They were going to be monitored by those who were wronged by their parents.

"It's just a mean of protection" Captain Phoebus explained the reason to all of them.

"And to teach them goodness" completed Robin Hood with a smile.

"So…you are going to send a letter to them? "Mal asked to Ben.

"I was thinking about sending a letter to all of them but also having a representative to go there" Ben said.

"Who?" Asked Mal confused but then got the cue and shook her head.

"You" Ben responded trying to look at her eyes.

"Can we talk?" Mal asked and pointed at a corner with head.

All of the present looked to the King and his girlfriend expectantly while they talked in a quiet voice.

"There's no way I go back to the Isle" Mal said "Most of them hate us"

"But the members of the Anti-Hero Club workship all of you" Ben tried to convince her "You can go with Evie, Jay and Carlos"

"Evie is more suited for this"

"You are the one who defied Maleficient and the one who defeated Uma"

"But I don't know how to deal with this kind of things"

"I know you can Mal"

Mal looked at his eyes and sighed, and then she said: "Damn…I will go but only if Evie,Carlos and Jay go with me"

Ben smiled in response.


	2. The Letters

All the villain kids received their letters at the same time the day before Mal and the others arrived.  
*****At the Tremaine Chateau*****  
"Two of my grandchildren were invited by those…" Lady Tremaine muttered harshly.  
Drizella just looked disapprovingly to her youngest daughter, her other daughters Diane,Dina,Drisha,Dilla and Diella looked at Dizzy with both disgust and jealousy.  
Anastasia looked at her only son with a mix of sadness, pride and a little jealousy. Anthony tried not to look pleased by his letter. His sisters Allana and Anya just ignored all the things that were happening around them,as always.  
"At least now we will have someone in the inside" Lady Tremaine said excitedly so unlike her and looked to her grandchildren while plotting something in her head "We can have our revenge on that girl and get a prince for any of the girls"  
Anthony rolled his eyes in boredom and said: "I'm not doing anything for you grandmother"  
"Don't you dare child" She said menacingly.  
"You won't reach me in Auradon, you will be trapped here forever"  
After saying that, he left for his room to start packing his belongings.  
"Ungrateful brat" Drizella muttered.  
"He is worse than his mother" Lady Tremaine said with disdain.  
His mother went after him after a few minutes and she looked at him for a long time.  
"What?" He asked uncomfortably.  
"You are leaving" Anastasia said with resignation.  
"It's an opportunity that appears once in a lifetime"He shrugged.  
"I thought that you wanted to be wicked" His mother pointed out with a smile.  
"Guess that I changed my opinion" He looked to nowhere and then said "In truth I just want to be out of the Isle…get something better for myself"  
"You used to be a sweet child Anthony" She put a hand on his cheek and left the next question in the air: "What happened to you?".  
"I grew up in the Isle, there's no place for sweetness" He responded to the unspoken question.  
"Be better than them"  
Anthony just nodded.  
"Now I just have to get a way to get my mother off to Auradon" He thought.  
****At the Jolly Roger*****  
Harriet Hook was reading her letter once again; just to be sure that it was real and not some Hadie's prank.  
And it was real.  
Her father was in one of his legendary hangovers so she decided to stay in her room, she would tell him later. Captain Hook had been angry at her younger siblings so he drank a lot lately,but Harriet had to admit that it was her father's fault that they left. He had always "favored" her over her Harry since he was always a bit…strange when they were little, and CJ was just "too girly" for his taste.  
Still another thing she had to admit was that he was a neglectful father most of the time.  
She didn't know why CJ left for Auradon without a real plan. For all she knew her little sister had failed and now was missing. The blonde was most probably trying to figure her next move.  
And her foolish and crazy twin had been abandoned by his so-called captain. Now Harry was sad and was waiting for Uma like a dog. It was shameful for a Hook.  
She sighed and closed her she felt someone else in the room.  
Sammy Smee, her oldest "friend", was looking at her with envy.  
"If you had joined the club you would have been invited too" She told Sammy.  
"We are supposed to be rotten"  
"Maybe we have to accommodate to the situation Sammy"  
"What will you do when you get there?"  
Harriet shrugged and then said thoughtfully: "I will get a ship and travel, get treasures and be rich"  
"You won't get revenge on Peter Pan?" Sammy asked surprised.  
"Maybe later, first I want to get something for me" Harriet said with a grin.  
"The Captain won't be happy"  
"Who cares" She said with a light chuckle.  
It had been a good idea to join the Anti-Hero Club.  
She wasn't evil, but she wasn't truly good either. Maybe she was at true Anti-Hero.  
*****At the Frollo's Creperie****  
Claudine Frollo had been reading her bible when her letter arrived. Luckily for her, Claude Frollo was in his afternoon prayers.  
She wanted to keep it for herself, but she knew better than hid something from her father…after all lying was a sin.  
He read the letter without a expression. Then he gave her a look that made her feel small like a bug.  
"So?" She asked timidly.  
"So, what Claudine?" He asked with a stern voice and raising an eyebrow.  
"Can I go?"  
"Absolutely not"  
Green-eyed girl wanted to ask why but she kept quiet and waited for a rant.  
"That place is plagued by sorcery and its people is godless, just look at their former king…he was a beast! And his son is courting a witch, the daughter of a demon. Don't get me started with their false gods like Zeus and his wife Hera, they besides defy Our Lord committed the sin of incest. Also I won't let my only child to be contaminated by their modernity" Then he placed a hand on her cheek and said with a fake sweet voice "My dear Claudine, the outside world is full of treachery and danger; pure girls like you are easily corrupted by it" and then with a dry tone he added "You don't want to disappoint me, right? You won't betray me like the Hunchback?"  
"Of course not father" She said without looking at his eyes.  
"Your place is at your father's side"  
"Yes,father"  
"Good child, now go to your room and study your lessons" He was leaving for his quarters and then stopped "And don't forget to be down at the shop tonight"  
"Yes, father"  
"I'm so sorry father, but I want to get out of here" She thought and started to plan how to get out of the shop without raising suspicion.  
*****At the Westergaard Gunshop*****  
"When you arrive you will get the proof that Elsa's powers are totally dangerous" Hans instructed his youngest son.  
"Of course" Hal said rolling his eyes.  
"And you will get a princess" His oldest brother, Hansel, added.  
"And you will get us out of the Isle" His other brother, Harald, continued.  
"Then we will get Arendelle and the Southern Isles" Hans ended with a triumphal smile and his older sons celebrated.  
"What do I get?" Hal asked.  
"I will give you lands in some place" Hans said "I get the Southern Isles and I will give Arendelle to Harald" and added" Hansel is my heir"  
"So I get to do all the hard work and you get to enjoy the fruits? "Hal asked disbelievingly. It was always like this, he did all the work and they just took what they wanted.  
"Do it for the family"  
"He always says it,but I don't feel part of the family" Hal thought grudgingly.  
His father ignored him most of the time but if he could get something from him he showed interest, Hansel was a poor excuse of a human being and Harald was just a tool. Hal had to admit that he was the only being with some intelligence in the family.  
"You know what" Hal said with a confident voice "I will get Arendelle and the Southern Isles"  
His father and brothers smiled.  
"But not for you"  
"What?" His father asked furiously.  
"If I get them it would be for me" Hal said defiantly "I will see if I share them with you, but I won't do all the work while you get to take advantage from me"  
Then Hans looked at his youngest son with a hard sight and Hal just looked pointedly at his and Harald tried to pretend that they weren't there.  
"This is going to be interesting" Hal thought.  
*****At the Prince John's Castle*****  
Ex-Prince John Plantagenet or "The Phony King of England" or "Poor Prince John" was having his dinner with his children: Henry and Leonor.  
"Bring some gold" He simply said to his son after reading the letter.  
"Just that?" Henry asked with confusion.  
"It's not like you would succeed at something more complicated" Leonor snorted.  
"Maybe I can defeat Robin Hood or make his children suffer" Henry suggested.  
His father smiled and said: "Well…"  
Leonor laughed and said: "You always fail Lady Tremaine's class, you can't plan anything little brother"'  
"I'm older than you!" Henry protested which made his sister laugh once more.  
Their father coughed and said: "I don't care how but you are going to make us rich, you can leave Robin Hood and his brats for later…"  
"Yes father" Henry said.  
"We are going to be the richest family in all the known world"Prince John said happily."We are going to leave this filthy island"  
The three started to plot.  
***** At the Underworld*****  
"Now you two have to gain Hercules trust" Hades instructed.  
"For what?" Hadie asked distractedly.  
Hades sighed and looked at him with disappointment, then looked at his daughter with resignation and said: "Tell him"  
Melinoe explained: "We are going to take Mount Olympus, and or that we have to gain Hercules trust to get invited to the annual party held there"  
"And how we are going to take Mount Olympus" Hadie asked with a sly smile  
"I'm getting there bro" She said rolling her eyes." We are going to ask "innocently" how to unleash the Titans"  
"But you two already know how to do that" Hades said.  
"Maybe instead of stealing Hercules's powers…we could steal Fairy Good Mother's wand"Melinoe suggested.  
"I don't like this plan" Hadie thought.  
"It's a good idea Melly" Their father said.  
"Thanks dad" She said with a smile.  
"You steal the wand and…"  
"Get you out of here and…"  
"I really don't like this" Hadie shook his head.  
"We unleash the Titans, take Mount Olympus and…" Hades said excitedly.  
"Let's pretend I agree" He smiled to his father and sister.  
"We dance, we kiss, we schmooze,we carry on, we come home happy" The sibling chanted.  
"Oh, you are going to make me cry" Hades said smiling.  
"But why do we have to return?" Hadie asked to his sister in a mumble.  
"It may be a little dark, a little gloomy, full of dead people but is still home" Melinoe responded.  
"I won't miss here" Hadie thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Harriet Hook, Anthony Tremaine, Rick Ratcliffe, Claudine Frollo,Diego de Vil, Hadie, Jason/Jace, Harold/Harry, Yzla,Eddie Balthazar, Hermie Bing and Bigh Murph appear or are mentioned in the books.  
> -Hal,Henry and Macaria are my OC's. Henry is the name of one of the actual sons of the real life Prince John. Melinoe is the name of one of the daugthers of Hades.  
> Even if the new proclamation brings sixteen children, only six will appear oftenly while the rest would be background characters. I decided to bring all the Anti-Hero Club because they deserve a chance and they actually want to be good. As for Harriet, Anthony and Rick; they are not part of the club in the books so let's say that they decided to join for different reasons that will be explained in the next chapters.  
> Note I have not read the last book.


	3. Auradon Prep

If there was something that Mal hated was going back to the Isle. The others hated it too. But it didn't stop Mal from going to the Slop Shop to take a coffee.  
"I don't know how you can still drink that" Evie said with a frown.  
"It's not that bad" Mal shrugged.  
"Still I'm glad that we are not staying for long" Carlos shuddered.  
"Let's go, they are waiting for us" Evie said still looking disgusted at the food of the Isle.  
The sixteen villain kids were already waiting for them in the Bargain Castle, which was still in despair since no one lived there. Mal's room was still untouched.  
The original members of the Anti-Hero Club clapped at them when they entered and Dizzy ran to hug Evie. The new members just stayed there uncomfortably.  
"Well, you know why you are here so let's get started" Jay said.  
"We are going to Auradon" Dizzy said excitedly. Her cousin rolled his eyes but Mal could notice that he was repressing a smile which surprised her.  
"Yes…but there is something you have to know before we take the limos to Auradon" Mal said "There were some conditions when Ben decided that you could go"  
The other villain kids stayed quiet waiting for the "bomb" to explode.  
"The Council decided that you have to "spend time" with your parents enemies" Mal explained "They think that it would be good for you…" She looked at Evie for help.  
"Since you would be living in Auradon and you will have to learn some "customs" "Evie completed to Mal's relief.  
They fell silent and Jay said to break the silence: "So… let's go for your things"  
"We have them here already" Harriet said raising her bag. Some if the others did the same.  
"Then let's go"  
Jay then remembered that most of them didn't have many things and the ones they had could be placed in a backpack.  
Claudine looked back a few times with a little fear. Harriet noticed that and asked: "What's up?"  
The green-eyed girl sighed and said: "My father didn't want me to go to Auradon"  
"And?"  
"I may have put some herbs on his morning tea" Claudine said with a faint blush.  
Harriet laughed "You put herbs in your father's tea?"  
"It was that or risk to be followed" She defended herself "But I don't know when it will wear off"  
"I'm proud of you"  
Claudine gave her a small smile. Harriet and she had been "friends" for a few months mainly because they exchanged food in the lunch and were in the same group in PE class.  
There were four limousines waiting for them.  
Some of their parents shouted some things to them as they parted.  
"Bring gold"  
"Get a princess"  
"Say Hi to Golden-Boy"  
"Be better than them"  
"Get an Empire"  
"Get a ship for us"  
"Bring your sister back"  
"Be nice to the kittens"  
"Don't ever come back"  
Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay decided that each one of them would go in a different limousine to "control" the others.  
When they arrived to Auradon there was a large group of people waiting for them but there was not a band since they had suggested not doing something too posh for their arrival. Ben later confessed that the band had been Audrey's idea, which wasn't a surprise for any of them.  
Ben, Audrey,Lonnie,Chad, Doug and Jane were in the main group as well as Fairy Goodmother.  
"Is there something we have to avoid doing now?" Hal asked to Carlos who was in the same limousine as him.  
"Just chill"Carlos answered.  
Harriet asked the same to Mal and she responded: "Try to be nice-ish"  
The others looked at each other and smirked. Mal grinned.  
They all got out from the limousine and many of them were nervous. Anthony tried to look indifferent but his eyes betrayed him, there was a small glint in them. Henry looked bored but saw all the jewelry the Auradonian Girls and some Boys were using and his eyes widened, sure he would get a lot of gold. Claudine looked around and her eyes landed on a blonde haired guy with green eyes, he was looking at her too and she looked away in embarrassment to Harriet amusement. Hadie felt something stirring inside him but couldn't put his finger on it, and for the look his sister had she was feeling it too. Hal tried to look regal and wanted to impress, but the Audrey had to make the slight remark that he had no status there.  
Evie shot daggers to Sleeping Beauty's daughter. That made Audrey and Chad leave since they had "something" to do, though it was obvious for most people that they were uncomfortable for them to be near the villain's children. Chad gave all of them a look but his gaze stopped on Anthony and Dizzy longer than on the others.  
Anthony wondered if Chad was uncomfortable because of Dizzy and him, or it was because all of them.  
Ben gave them a sheepish smile and then guided them inside the school and explained how it was founded. Then Ben, Carlos and Jay showed the boy's rooms while Mal, Evie and Lonnie showed the girl's room.  
________________________________________  
Harriet and Claudine were roommates to Claudine's slight delight and Harriet resignation as she was hoping to be alone, Yzla was sharing with Melinoe, Dizzy was sharing room with Hermie. The other girls left them to settle.  
"There's too much room" Claudine said with incredulity.  
"Didn't you have your own room at your house?" Harriet asked raising an eyebrow. She knew that most kids didn't have a room for themselves in the Isle, but for all faults Claude Frollo had, he would never neglect his child that way.  
"Of course I had my own room as you did" Claudine responded stiffly but them looked their room with delight "But it wasn't very comfortable or large, father said that humility is a virtue" Then she looked guilty.  
Harriet rolled her eyes and started to unpack her few belongings. But she had to admit that no one in the Isle had a room this comfortable.  
They decided to take a nap until dinner.  
Claudine wouldn't admit that she was eager to see that blonde guy again. Her father would call that a sinful desire.  
________________________________________  
"At least they are not too princess-like" Yzla muttered.  
"But there's too much light" Melinoe complained closing the curtains to Yzla's disappointment.  
They were silent as they weren't friends and didn't like each other.  
"Do you think that they will feed us?" Yzla asked.  
"i heard someone say that dinner is at 18:30"Melinoe shrugged.  
"I mean us"  
Melinoe was wondering on that and shrugged "We could always steal something"  
They smiled with complicity at each other.  
________________________________________  
Dizzy and Hermie didn't know each other well but they got along better since were closer in age than the rest. Still they left each other to their own devices and made a silent agreement to do that unless necessary.  
Dizzy was occupied with her designs and Hermie was trying to make her clothes appear presentable.  
The younger girl hoped to get a better future in Auradon but was a little down since her cousin and step-cousin were there too. It wasn't that she hated Anthony, but he hadn't been the nicest person for the last three years; and she didn't know Chad but she had heard about him from Evie during the trip.  
________________________________________  
Evie was going through some dresses and Mal was sketching some things in a sketchbook.  
"Do you think it was a good idea to bring all of them at once?" Mal asked absently minded.  
"I don't know"Evie responded with a shrug "Ben thought that the Anti-Heroes deserved it…and if I remember well we all agreed that Yen Sid's judgment was to be trusted"  
Mal bit her lip and nodded "It's just that I don't fully trust Anthony and Harriet…"  
"I agree with you but everyone deserves a chance"  
"I still don't think that we should have paired them within themselves" Maleficient's daughter then changed the topic" They could be planning something"  
"Mal you are starting to sound like Audrey" Evie reminded her.  
"Sorry, it's just that I'm worried for Auradon and I know that if something goes wrong the Council will blame Ben… and us" Mal explained.  
The blue haired girl went next to her and placed her hand on Mal's shoulder.  
"Everything will be okay…at least with VK's involved"  
Both friends laughed.


	4. Be Our Guest

Harriet and Claudine decided to go down at the dinner hall at the hour Mal said that dinner was served. The dinner hall was probably the biggest room in the saw Jace,Harry,Dizzy and Hermie at the same table as Mal, Evie,Carlos,Jay and Ben. The king looked at them as if he wanted to ask them to sit.  
Then they saw Anthony, Diego and Hal in a table far from the others,for the girls it was the safest bet to sit with the people they knew better so went to them.  
"What's up?" Harriet greeted them. Claudine just gave them a nod.  
"Nothing interesting" Hal responded and pointed to Anthony "I'm sharing room with this brat"  
"It could be worse" Anthony shrugged.  
"Yes, at least you are not sharing with a demi-god who may burn everything if bothered" Diego snorted and everyone laughed.  
Hadie was behind them and scoffed: "I haven't burn anything"  
"Yet" Diego pointed out.  
After that Melinoe,Henry and Yzla joined them.  
Then the food was served by magic*. None of them had seen so much food in their lives.  
"We can eat all of this?" Diego asked in awe.  
The rest just started to put things on their plates as if they would never see food again, and in their minds it was probably a chance.  
"I have never tasted something so good" Claudine said after tasting beef with some type of sauce on it.  
"Finally I can eat what I deserve" Henry muttered and Hal nodded.  
"So this is soufflé" Anthony said eating the said food with slow chews.  
"And we have dessert" Yzla squaled looking at the muffins.  
After eating more than they ever imagined, Claudine asked: "Where's the rest?"  
Henry said with a bored tone: "Rick wanted to sleep and I decided to "  
Hadie looked around and pointed to a table in the corner: "There are Eddie and Big Murph with some AK's, ah and there's Rick"  
The mentioned just gave them a look and sat with the Rotten Four and company. Rick had always wanted to be like his father, meaning that he wanted to work with a king not kill natives and steal. Maybe befriending Ben from the start would be his first step to achieve his goal.  
"When do you think we will have to spend time with those "heroes"?" Hadie asked.  
"Maybe during weekends" Diego said "But since my father didn't have any enemies so…"  
"You may spend time with Roger and Anita" Claudine commented and they looked at her with a strange expression, she blushed "What? I liked to read about Auradon back in the Isle"  
"She is talking too much" Anthony thought a little amused, it wasn't a bad thing but it felt strange.  
"So you will have to meet the Hunchback" Henry said "And the Gipsy and her shining captain…at least they are not thiefs like that damned Robin Hood"  
"I suppose"  
They fell silent; no one wanted to really discuss the fact that they would have to spend time with their parent's enemies.  
Harriet wasn't eager to meet Peter Pan or any of the fairies but she had to admit that she liked the idea of going to Neverland, after all she wanted adventure.  
Anthony couldn't care less if he had to spend time with Cinderella and her brat (he already hated that guy) , but he was sure that Dizzy was eager to go.  
Melinoe wanted to get started with the plan, the sooner they started it the sooner they partied,schmoozed and went home; but Hadie wanted to meet his cousin and maybe Uncle Zeus.  
Yzla was a little scared of meeting the Emperor, her mother never said anything good about her former foster son and if he was raised by Yzma…she shuddered at the thought.  
Hal on one side wanted to make a good impression on the Ice Queen, and in the other he hadn't make a decision about stealing Arendelle and the Southern Isles, if he was to get them he needed a plan and he didn't have one…yet.  
After a long silence the hall was being emptied, at their table Harriet,Claudine,Anthony and Hal students decided to stay there and among them there was the blonde guy Claudine spotted when they arrived…and he was looking at her.  
Harriet pointed that out and Claudine blushed.  
"If you want him, you have to talk to him" Anthony commented.  
"I can't "  
"It's not difficult" Hal added.  
"You say that because you are a guy, it's easy for you"  
"Harriet asked Anthony out" Hal reminded them.  
After the party at Hell Hall, they had "dated" for a while but decided that they were too different to be a couple and decided to be friends (though they would tell everyone that they were "allies"). Anthony told his friends that the pirate was below his standards. Harriet told her crew that he was a pretty boy.  
"At least meet him" Harriet said rolling her eyes.  
"Maybe tomorrow"  
Ben was approaching them with Mal at his side.  
"Your old crush" Harriet mocked Anthony and he made a face. Even when they were "dating" she reminded him that Mal had turned him down at the party at Hell Hall.  
"Hi guys" Ben greeted them.  
"Hi" They said back.  
Ben gave his girlfriend a look and she rolled her eyes "Is everything okay?"  
"Okay as it could be" Hal said.  
"Do you have any question?" Ben asked politely.  
Harriet and Anthony looked at each other and smirked, and then Harriet asked with an innocent tone: "What his name?" She pointed to the blonde guy.  
Mal blinked with confusion and Ben responded (ever the innocent): "He is Zephyr de Chateaupers, son of Captain Phoebus and Esmeralda"  
Claudine gasped and put her hand at her mouth, and then she ran away.  
"What happened?" Mal demanded to them.  
"Claudine may or may not have a small crush on him" Hal explained.  
"They paralyzed when they saw each other at the entrance"Harriet added.  
Mal shook her head in a little confusion and then wanted to kick herself for being so slow.  
"The spark of true love" Anthony said with a bored tone "Love at first sight"  
They looked at him strangely for his comment.  
"My mother used to tell me fairy tales when I was younger and made me tell them to Dizzy when she couldn't" He defended himself with a blush, something strange on him.  
"What the hell is Auradon doing to me?" Anthony thought.  
Then they went to their rooms to rest, they would have a lot of thing to do the next day.


	5. Part of their world I

Next day, Harriet woke up a little disoriented and felt confused until she realized that she was really in was already up and trying (rather unsuccessfully) to comb her long hair.  
"What are you doing?" She asked to her brunette friend.  
"Braiding my hair" Claudine responded in a frustrated tone and then added in a mumble "Or trying to"  
The raven haired girl raised an eyebrow and asked: "You didn't do your hair in the Isle?"  
The other girl sighed and said: "Father paid to Diana Tremaine or any of her sisters to braid my hair, he said that I shouldn't do those "kind" of things"  
Harriet was about to rant about how it was a waste of money to pay someone to do something as simple as braiding, but then remembered that Judge Frollo had been accustomed to be served before the Isle so…  
Claudine was still struggling to comb her hair when Harriet did something she would never do in the Isle.  
"Do you want help?"  
The other girl just nodded uneasily and Harriet sighed and started to comb and braid it.  
"How do you know to do this?" Claudine asked after Harriet finished "I mean you wear your hair down…"  
There was a silence.  
"You don't have to answer if you don't want" The brunette said quietly.  
The pirate shook her head and said: "We are…friends" She stated almost savoring the last word "You told me most things about your life, so I think I can tell you mine little by little…"She sighed and continued "My mother used to braid my hair when I was younger…for commodity, and when she died I had to learn" Then she added while looking at her work "I haven't done this since I was ten…I'm surprised that it looks good"  
Both girls smiled.  
"No offense, but I never thought you would be this…nice" Claudine said.  
Harriet gave her a uneasy smile and said: "Since we are here, we have to try to be like them…it may be the best way to have a better life"  
Then the pirate went to take a quick shower and then change her clothes.  
After that both left to get breakfast. They sat with Yzla,Anthony,Hal, Diego and Hadie.  
" I think I can get used to be feed three times a day" Diego muttered.  
"Maybe being good is not that bad" Anthony commented.  
They all laughed at that. Then they went to their respective classrooms.  
________________________________________  
Anthony, Claudine, Harriet and Hal had history on the first period. The Rotten Four were also there.  
When they were at the door Claudine gulped and ran away.  
"What happened?" Harriet asked a little confused.  
Anthony rolled his eyes and pointed into the classroom, Zephyr was there.  
"Oh"  
Hal shook his head and said amused: "How ironic"  
"What?" Harriet asked.  
"Frollo had a lustful desire for Esmeralda; Claudine has an innocent crush on her son" Hal said with a shrug.  
Harriet shook her head and asked: "How you are more receptive to these things than me?"  
"We are just more observant" Anthony said.  
They sat on the corner trying not to be noticed. Some habits never change. Claudine eventually returned to class because got some sense and realized that she couldn't skip classes on her first day.  
The teacher entered with a box and put in on the table. Then he said: "For the new ones my name is Mr. Button and as you can assume I'm the History Teacher" Then he pointed at the box "And now for everyone…here I have the books we will be using this semester, it would be way to remember for my old students and a way to catch up for the new ones"  
When everyone got their respective books said:"Open your books at page 10 and read the first chapter in silence, ten minutes before the class ends I will be asking questions"  
Hal who had never been a book person sighed and read "The Whole History of Auradon". He scoffed, as if they never learned about that but continued to read.  
Most of the other students looked bored save for one silver haired girl who was reading eagerly. Anthony was looking at her with interest, it was the only thing he could do since it was difficult for him to read…for him it was just jumbled letters.  
________________________________________  
The next class was science. Hal shared that class with Hadie and Diego.  
"How was your first class?" Hadie asked.  
"Not bad but a little boring" Hal shrugged "The teacher made us read in silence…and yours?"  
"It was math"Diego responded "You can imagine"  
Evie entered to the classroom with her boyfriend, she looked at them and smiled a little. They decided to respond smiling too.  
"I don't know how they fell in love" Diego said disbelievingly.  
"Stranger things have happened" Hal said.  
"If she wasn't now an Auradon Kid, I would think that she is using him" Hadie commented.  
"For what?" Diego asked.  
"I don't know…" The blue haired boy shrugged. Then the class started.  
________________________________________  
For his side Henry, son of Prince John, was trying not to sleep at his English class. It was the most boring class in the world. He should be planning his revenge on that damned thief and getting riches for himself. He was already missing Enrichment Class, but he had learned enough in that class.  
Melinoe,daughter of Hades, who was sat next to him was thinking about how to gain Hercules's trust. Her father's plan had some flat points, but the thought of ruling the Olympus sounded attractive so she decided to make it better. It didn't matter that her brother wasn't sure of the plan; she could always work alone or get another "ally".  
________________________________________  
Back in the Isle Captain James Hook, Hades, Prince John, Judge Frollo, Hans Westergaard, Governor Ratcliffe, Lady Tremaine and Yzma were reunited at Ursula's Fish and Chips with the owner of the shop. Evil Queen, Jafar and Cruella de Vil.  
"And why have you summoned us?" Hades asked in a bored tone.  
"Your children have been invited to Auradon" Evil Queen said.  
"And?" Hans asked "They are already there, it's no concern for us now"  
'They are traitors now like your children" Governor Ratcliffe stated.  
"You won't make us believe that you haven't send them with a mission" Jafar said "We just wanted to know if you can share it with us"  
"I didn't sent my daughter with an specific mission"Captain Hook said "And even if I did wouldn't share it with any of you"  
"The sinner of my daughter left without my permission so it's none of my concern what is she doing now"Judge Frollo stated and turned on his heels to go away.  
"Don't tell me that you don't want to be on her place" Ursula said with a smug smile.  
Judge Frollo turned back and said: "Why would I want to go back to those sinners?"  
"Yeah as if you are happy to be here with us, the villians "Hades mocked him.  
The judge went away.  
"Now without the stiff we can discuss some matters" Evil Queen stated.  
"I don't think there's anything to discuss here" Captain Hook said before leaving "They are already there, if you wanted to give them any instructions you should have told them here"  
Governor Ratcliffe was about to leave when he said: "My son will get my out of here, I can say that"  
"Any of you want to share?" Jafar asked.  
"Why?" Hans asked "So you can know if we are as stupid as you?"  
"Your plan to steal the wand was utterly stupid" Lady Tremaine.  
"Says the one who had her plan ruined by mice" Jafar scoffed.  
Then all the villains started to throw comments and mockeries to each other about their failures and forgot why they were there.


End file.
